


Punish Me With Kisses

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-11-05
Updated: 2001-11-05
Packaged: 2018-11-20 10:29:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11333925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: PWP





	Punish Me With Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Punish me with kisses by Laurel

Title: Punish me with kisses  
Author: Laurel  
E-mail:   
Date: October 2001  
Archive: yes to DitB, anyone else just ask first  
Pairing: Sk/K  
Summary: PWP  
Rating: NC-17 for m/m sex  
Spoilers: Just Terma  
Notes: Apology fic for Ursula

* * *

Walter surveyed the naked body of his lover laid out on the satin sheets. His pale skin glowed against the rich green silk. His dark head nestled on a plump pillow with eyes closed and pink lips parted. Alex's vulnerable back was to Walter. He looked like an offering to the gods, spread out in abandon.

Walter feasted his eyes on the broad sweep of shoulders. He watched as the muscles bunched up and relaxed with each breath. The back arched minutely with his exhalations. Bony knobs of spine curved gently into a firm yet lush ass which flowed fluidly into strong thighs. The hair on his legs was a fine, soft fuzz, lighter in color than the short cap of dark hair on his head. The feet were finely formed with high arches and delicate pink toes. Walter tickled them gently, laughing at the twitching reaction of his lover. A smile opened the pert mouth but Alex remained still.

His face was relaxed but alert, the lush fringe of lashes hiding his green eyes. The snub nose burrowed deeper into the pillow and the lips parted in a gasp as Walter traced his back with a gentle hand. The whisper of a touch made Alex shiver.

One arm was flung out, hand gripping the sheets and bunching them up with his nimble fingers. The other limb ended abruptly. A smaller pillow was placed beneath it for comfort. It served to remind his lover that his sweet love wasn't an unattainable god but a mortal. He thought no less of him. He was an angel, fallen to earth and into Walter's arms.

Walter couldn't resist him any longer. The pale skin was tempting him to touch and caress, to place sweet wet kisses on each disc of spine. A wet tongue darted out and began to caress and kiss Alex beginning from his neck. The ears were a delicacy to savor, as teeth gently bit into his lobes and suckled at the flesh. Alex mewled in response. Walter tested the salty skin of his arched neck. He swiped his tongue broadly until he evoked a giggle. The tip danced in a frenzy then shyly licked. It came back lapping boldly, taking possession. Alex shuddered and moaned. His eyes opened and closed like the shutter of a camera lens. He ground his erection harder against the maddeningly soft silk of the sheets. He wouldn't beg though, not yet.

Walter moved to his back. The skin there was fevered. Shoulder blades were smoothed with warm kisses. Discs of spine melted under the tender assault of lips and tongue. Alex was whimpering like a kitten. Walter smiled. Before the night was through he would be yowling like an alley cat in heat.

Hot kisses traveled down his back, landing like skittish butterflies then darting away. Hips proudly bore the marks of possession as Walter's hands lifted them up. His breath warmed tender thighs as his head parted them open. He relished the musky taste as the tight bud relaxed enough to let in his tongue. There was the taste of his lover mixed with soap and lotion and skin. The roses perfumed his body even more.

Alex groaned and pushed his face deeper into the pillow. His hand clenched and punched the mattress in ecstasy. The hundreds of rose petals Walter had spread across the bed crushed against his cheek. He inhaled the heady aroma. The flowers were of every hue: deep red, fuchsia, blush pink, pale lavender, apricot, lemon yellow, delicate ivory. The scents were sweet, fruity, musky, ripe, sharp and bold. His whole body was caressed by their scent and softness. The feel of tender flowers curving around him, fitting their seductive silkiness against his flesh made his skin tingle as they rubbed against his face and body. They made his sensitive nipples tingle, clung to his thighs, nestled in his navel, boldly caressed his leaking cock.

Walter took his searching mouth away from his ass and turned him over with strong arms. Alex groaned at the loss of contact. Walter straddled him and opened his mouth with his lips and tongue, seeking entrance. Alex moaned and opened his cupid's mouth.

He was crushed by Walter's strong body. The petals clung to his dewy skin, trying to stain him with their juices. Walter's thighs moved between his. Alex's legs grasped his hips in a snug embrace. They sighed as their tongues danced in a riotous duel and their hard cocks rubbed against each other.

Walter relinquished the sweet mouth. His lips dragged across Alex's mouth, suckling the swollen lips, then dipping down into the hollow of his throat. Alex arched up, baring his neck and closing his eyes as Walter marked his skin.

The lips moved down, kissing the firm chest and greedily sucking the pert pink nipples begging to be sucked. Alex's head tossed across the pillow. Walter bit down on the tiny nubs and delighted at the sounds of pleasure.

His mouth skimmed down the hard stomach and ignored the groin, in favor of his sweaty thighs. They wrapped around his head. Walter chuckled. His lover squirmed in frustration. Walter let his tongue dart out so quickly it could barely be felt. Alex lifted his hips.

Walter surveyed the sight before him. Alex's cock was thick and straining, pearly fluid gathering at the purplish tip. The vein throbbed in time to his rapid heartbeat. The dusky pink balls gathered up tight, aching for release. Walter took the whole throbbing organ into his mouth, one big hand closing on his balls and sucked it down.

Alex groaned and cried out at the contact. Walter's mouth was hot and wet, soaking his shaft with saliva. Alex clutched Walter's head and held it at his groin until he felt the thick tongue slither around the head and dip into the slit to suck at the pre-cum gathering there. The tongue danced away, letting a pearly string grow between tongue and cock. Walter mouthed his balls, delicately taking them into his mouth and sucking until the point before pain set in then swallowed him to the hilt. Alex gasped at the feel. He could barely form words any more, only whimper and moan as Walter sucked him.

The moans and cries of his lover spurred Walter on. Soon words began to form from Alex's hoarse throat. To Walter's ears they were a plea, a paean, a prayer. "Need you inside me," Alex repeated. It was a litany of lust, emphasized by his lover's trembling hips, his clutching hand, his crooning voice.

Walter straddled his lover again and readied him thoroughly with a handful of lube. He looked down at the body before him. His eyes were half-closed with just a glimpse of green peeking through. A deep flush emerged from his chest and radiated outward turning his pale skin pink. Through kiss-swollen lips he begged Walter for completion.

Walter obliged his need by slowly entering the rosebud asshole an agonizing slow inch at a time until he was fully inside. He barely moved inside the hot, tight channel of his lover when Alex screamed and scissored his legs tightly around Walter's waist. Hot semen splashed against Walter's belly and chest accompanied by howls of release. Alex's reaction triggered Walter's orgasm and he came deep inside his lover, collapsing on the sweat-soaked body.

Alex moaned as Walter slipped out of him. He was barely conscious and within moments was deeply asleep as Walter curled up around his exhausted body. He covered them both with the bedcovers and gave a self-satisfied smile. Walter clutched a handful of petals and rained them down over Alex until he couldn't tell where the flowers ended and Alex began.

  
Archived: October 11, 2001 


End file.
